shattered hopes
by ruin princess
Summary: i didnt stole her from you so stop taking it all out on her"a boy said."where were you when she needed you the most huh?"he was quiet."i thought you're dead?"her eyes releasing tears."i dont know you anymore." "i despise you, natsume hyuuga!"pairs:NxM HxR
1. a brief recap!

** ++a brief re-cap++**

**day before the wedding**

The gang, along with couple went to the tailors one last time to fit their gowns. Mikan was now fitting hers with the help of the girls. While in the other hand, natsume was fitting his. Back to mikan, mikan was complemented by the girls after they saw how beautiful she was with the gown. The boys to went inside the fitting room, they found the brunette there standing in the middle of the fitting room, twirling around the mirrors. The boys were fascinated on how beautiful mikan was. Then all of a sudden natsume went inside the fitting room. He is looking at the brunette…

"You look nice. The gown fits you perfectly…" all of them were shock after hearing natsume said that…while mikan face turn expressionless.

He wasn't supposed to enter the fitting room because it is forbidden because it said to be bad luck. If the groom sees the girl in its wedding clothes before the wedding, something bad will happen… any form of accident will be possible.

"Natsume, you weren't supposed to be here…" Anna and sumire said quickly.

"why??" he said, giving them a quizzical look.

"Because it's bad luck Dummy!!" hotaru said.

"Huh?!"

"don't you know about the bad luck thing?" his best friend asked, pushing him out to the room..

"What bad luck?" he asks, while he is being pushed outside…

"I'll tell you late okay??" he nodded. Mikan in the other hand was crying, she is superstitious, and after she heard what anna and sumire said, she started crying. She knew too herself that the thing that happened a while ago may cause bad luck to them.

"What if that comes true?!" she said, panicking. She is kneeling, crying herself out… all of the girls tried to make her feel better but no one was able to.

"Mikan, it's just a superstition, no need to worry, it won't happen…"hotaru said, caressing her long chest nut hair. She let mikan hugged her tightly, then she replied "I hope so…"

**Outside the fitting room…**

"natsume…." His best friend called…

"what?" feeling guilty..

" are you sure you don't that??" yuu said

"yeah.. and besides I am not a superstitious person.."

"okay then…" koko said

"there is a superstition that if the groom sees the bride wearing her wedding gown before the wedding, something bad will happen, or bad luck will be bestowed upon the couple…" ruka explains. After hearing this, his crimson pools widen in shock, he didn't believe in superstitions, but something struck him…

"ahh.." the only answer that came out form his mouth…

"so that's it.."

"good luck natsume.."

" I will pray for the two of you…" yuu said

"me too…" mochu said

After that, they went back to their own fitting rooms. After going to the fitting room, all of them went straight to the hotel… that is a custom, before the wedding, the bride shall stay in a hotel because tomorrow, everyone will be in her hotel room, helping her prepare herself, as for the groom, the same too..

**+++++++++++++++++++inside her hotel room++++++++++++++++++++++**

Hotaru and mikan are inside their rooms… while for the other girls, they rented a separate room. Mikan still hasn't said a single word. After that wedding gown incident, she didn't talk; she is only staring blankly in the air, until hotaru decided to talk to her…

"Why don't we sleep now??" Caressing her long chestnut locks… "You need to wake up early tomorrow, there is no reason for you to be late baka." she said… trying to make her smile. She looks at her and smiled… "What if that gown seeing thingy can really brings us bad luck? I can't afford to lose him… not again." Tears are flowing from her eyes.

She is happy that tomorrow will be the day but she is uncomfortable about the superstition… deep inside her, she really can't afford to lose him once more. Not now that everything is alright, she is contented. "Mikan," the girl with onyx orbs called "everything will be fine. I promise you. So please stop crying. You look 50 times uglier.." she comforts her, her left hand placed in her best friend's cheek, wiping the tears that is flowing through it… she smiled one more time and said " arigatou, ru-chan" then her cell phone rang, It was natsume… she picked it up and answered it.. "Hello??" she answered in a faint yet sniffing voice.

This made natsume more worried. "Are you alright?? Are you crying??" "No.. Of course not... and why would I??" trying to be strong… "Ah, I see.. Mikan…" he felt better." yes? Honey?" she answered sweetly… "I just want to say," "say what??" "I just want to say I love you and I am sorry…" he said. His statement made mikan speechless and to continue weeping… "honey??" natsume called…the brunette didn't answered.. then natsume heard hotaru's voice saying "what happened?? Why are you crying?? "this made natsume guilty_… "I shouldn't have said that…" _he thought_ "she is superstitious, she might get it wrong" _in the other line of the phone… mikan really is superstitious… "Why are you saying this?? Its like something bad will happen to you…" she said "nothing will happen to me darling, I promise… I just want you to know that I love you... That's all. And that I really am sorry about what happened a while ago, I swear that I didn't know that such superstition exist…" he explains…

"Alright then... Its okay… nothing can separate us right?!" she said in a faint voice once more… trying to be cheery… "I love you… and yeah, I assure you that nothing.. I repeat nothing can separate us…" he said… trying to make her happy. "Okay then, " he said " okay…" "see you tomorrow, Mrs. Hyuuga" he said…smiling… "Okay then!! I love you!!" after that they hung up, and went back to their beds and sleep…

**++++++++++++++++++++++ Mikan's suite+++++++++++++++++++++++**

**+++++++++++++++++++November 28, 08- Wedding Day+++++++++++++++**

Today is the most awaiting day for the couple… mikan did woke up early, so did the others… to check the materials to be use at the ceremony later… the girls, namely anna, nonoko, sumire and hotaru went to see her to have breakfast. After 30 minutes of eating with a mixture of excitement and chit chatting, they went back to her suite to wait for the arrival of the hairdresser and make up artist. The hairdresser and the make up artist went into her room early.

They start around 10 am and ended around 1 pm. The bride's hair was neatly done, it was worn down, and is curled but not that curly, semi curly, and she also has a tiara. Her make up was light. And the tone of her make up is between peach to a dark hue of brown…Her luscious lips are red, but not that bright red, while the girls' hair styles were all different. Hotaru's raven hair was pinned up… Anna's long baby pink hair was semi pony, nonoko's blue shoulder length hair was curled… and sumire's short green hair was straightened. The bride's wedding gown and the other accessories to be used in the wedding is laid to her bed… the pillow with the ring in it, the coins, the bible, the lace (the one that is place on the thigh of a girl), the cord, the candles, her white shoes, and her large bouquet of tropical flowers.

All of those things are in her bed, neatly arrange. "Mikan, come here…" hotaru said… "Why??" "Baka!! You need to get dress!! It's already 2 pm!!" "So?" "What do you mean so?? Baka!" hitting her head… "You only have 2 hours to get ready..." "What!!!?" she shouted. The raven haired girl nodded in agreement along with the girls they drag her inside the large bathroom inside her suite… there, they helped mikan to put her clothes on, after 30 minutes… she came outside the bathroom, she is beautiful… the color of her gown which is white (she changed it's color… last minute.. causing the tailor to freak out and be pressured.) suited her brownish tone of skin and make up.

The veil gave her a more mature look… "mikan, you look so cute!!" all the girls except the ice queen squeal in excitement. "thank you…" the brunette said, twirling in front of the large mirror. She can't believe that today is the day… "Okay then, were leaving, If you need something, just call one of us okay mi-chan?" anna said. While nonoko and sumire is waving good bye to her and hotaru.. "Okay. I will, thank you." she smiled sweetly… "Okay then, bye mi-chan…" all of the girls went back to their own suites to get dressed… 30 minutes more had passed. The bride and her best friend are both dressed. The 2 waited for the car. Another 15 minutes had passed. The car just arrived. After picking the 2 up, the driver, along with he's passengers are now on there way to the beach…

**+++++++++++++++++++++Natsume's club house++++++++++++++++++**

**+++++++++++++++++++November 28, 08- Wedding Day +++++++++++++++**

It's already 12:00pm. The fire caster just woke up from his deep slumber, last night he can't sleep well; he keeps on turning and turning. He is excited for this day. He got off bed, wears his slippers and went straight to the bath room. He brushed his teeth; he washed his faced and went outside the bathroom.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK…

"Who is it?" he asked, while wiping his face. "It's me." His best friend said. His blue eyed blonde best friend was with mochu, koko and yuu are with him. They went there to check on natsume. He opened the door revealing the boys. "What are you here?" the fire caster asked… "Mikan…" "What happened to her??" natsume asked, His heart was starting to pound… "She called me and asked me to check you up." "Ah…" was his answer "I thought something bad had happen to her." he said in relief… "you know how worry mi-chan is…" yuu said "that's why we all check up on you…" mochu said "after that superstition thing, mikan became really worried about you.." koko said…

A fter hearing these explanations, natsume became worried. Guilt Is killing him… _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you or anything.. If I only knew that superstition, I shouldn't have burst in into your room.. Im sorry" _he thought. His face is carrying a blank expression after hearing those explanations… then ruka said "natsume…" calling his name for the 5th time "huh?!" snapping back from his short trance… "I said, would you want to join us?? We're eating breakfast together…" "Ah, okay. Just give me a sec, I'll change my clothes…" the boys waited.

Then they all exited the room after natsume got out. The maids greeted their young master, instead of going out to have breakfast; they all decided to just eat in natsume's house…all of the maids, served them instantly… after 30 minutes they all finished eating their breakfast. Then Ruka's cell phone rang… it was hotaru n the other line. He picked it up and answered it.

"hello?" ruka said

"honey.." the raven haired girl greeted.

"hi honey.."

"uhm, did you check on natsume??"

"yeah, actually we are in his house right now, we just ate our breakfast. Why??"

"oh, nothing. It's just that mikan has been asking me that question repeatedly."

Ruka was laughing. "is something funny??" her fiancé asked "nothing.. just be patient with mikan okay?? You know how she can be if she is excited and worried…" the animal lover said… "Okay then… take care sweetheart…" hotaru said "yeah. Bye" "bye"… they both hung up and continue there businesses. "who is that??" the fire caster asked.. "Hotaru." "Why did she call you?" "Uhm, its about mikan.. she is asking hotaru repeatedly if I had checked you up." "Ah, anyway, I wonder why isn't she calling me?" "maybe she is busy getting ready.." "maybe…" "anyway, we gotta go.

We still need to arrange ourselves for the ceremony later.." "okay then. Thanks guys" natsume said "okay… you too, you're the groom so make sure that you look handsome okay?" ruka said.. "I am already handsome…" natsume boasted. All of them laughed… then leaved. He went back to his room and went straight into his closet to pick his tuxedo. He took a bath, dried his hair, brushed his teeth, shines his shoes, and wears his black tux. After an hour and a half, he was finish. He looked handsome and gorgeous, as he checks himself in the mirror.

He was very happy inside. He too can't believe that today will be the big day for him and mikan. He too is concern about that superstition. "_what if that superstition is true?? What if it happens?? What shall I do?? I cant risk anything anymore… especially my love for mikan.. I can't allow it to be shattered and to disappear just like that… Kami-sama, please guide me and mikan. Don't let us be near into accidents… onegai…" _he thought. After that, he went outside, and drove heading to the beach… since his club house is near in the wedding place, he doesn't need to hurry. But in this case he should because 1 hour from now, the ceremony will start…

**++++++++++++++++++++++ Boracay beach++++++++++++++++++++++**

Natsume just arrived. He was the 20th person to arrive. The boys were waiting for him… "What took you so long??"" koko asked. He shrugged. "Anyway, isn't this beautiful??" ruka said, who popped out of nowhere… "Yeah... That's why we chose this one… the sunset here in Boracay, it's really breath taking…" everyone agreed… 30 minutes more had passed, everyone is now there, the guest, the priest, and the parents. Everybody is waiting for the arrival of the special girl –the bride-

Then speaking of the devil, the car had just arrived; Yuka and Seiji are waiting for the arrival of their daughter. Since they promise their only daughter that they will walk her into the aisle… upon arrival of their beloved daughter, the wedding planner quickly assists her to get of the car… after seeing the arrival of the car, natsume quickly went to his position and became nervous… mikan got out form the car with the help of the wedding planner, Ms. Michiyama Sayaki and her best friend hotaru. "you look wonderful, Ms. Sakura" michiyama whispered.. "thank you.." she replied sweetly… then without anymore further ado, the wedding officially starts…

**++++++++++++++++++++++++wedding ceremony++++++++++++++++++**

The participants of the wedding were neatly lined by Ms. Michiyama…at the end of the line, mikan, along with her mother and father, were standing… "Pumpkin, are you nervous??" yuka asked. She looked at her mother, smiled and said "of course mom. Who wouldn't??" she said… "You look gorgeous today honey…"his father, Seiji complimented.. "Thanks dad!!" while chit chatting, their wedding song was being played… which is entitled "Forevermore.",

After the march of the participants, the attention of the guests, the priest, the photographers, the best man, the junior and brides maid and especially the groom where all given to the bride. She, along with her parents who are in both of her sides was now walking her into the aisle as promised.. "Honey, be happy okay?" his father said, smiling at her, "pumpkin, Always remember, you cannot replace love by any material object. Be happy with natsume, I can see that he really do cares a lot for you. He loves you very much. Believe me.." she whispered, as the couple handed their daughter to the man standing in front of them "take care of her. Mr.Hyuuga" mikan's father said while smiling... "Be happy, the 2 of you" yuka said.

On the other hand, tears can't stop flowing from her chocolate orbs. She was happy… very happy… as natsume reaches out for her hand, she reaches her out and gently grips tightly into his hand. She left her parent side and went closer to natsume.. "You look marvelous today, honey" he complimented, while smiling. "Thank you, you look very handsome..." she said playfully. "I am handsome. Anyway, enough chit chatting." he said as he assists her in front of the priest… "Ladies and gentlemen… we are gathered here today to witness the undying love of this 2 people standing here in front of me… as they will be united in front of us and into the eyes of our lord…" the priest said… mikan's hand is still intertwined by natsume's… "Does anyone object?" her grasp became tighter…

No one had objected…the ceremony continues…

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++ring part+++++++++++++++++++++++**

* * *

**(a/n: do you like it so far?? sorry if I skipped, I don't have any idea what will happen after that statement… because I just made it up… continuing the story… c:) **

* * *

The rings were handed down to the couple… natsume was the one who is putting the ring into mikan's ring finger… "wear this ring as a sign of my love,…as we live together through thick or thin, in good or bad, in sickness or in health till death do us part.." he said.. As he slips the ring through her finger.. "Wear this ring as a sign of my love,…as we live together through thick or thin, In good or bad, in sickness or in health till death do us part…" the brunette said, as she slips the ring into his finger… "I now pronounce you husband and wife!! You may kiss the bride" the priest said… the couple faced each other, natsume lifted her veil, revealing a smiling brunette, he cupped her chin leaned forward and kissed her… she deepened the kiss. Both of them smiling, both eyes shut… they broke the kiss, he snaked his arms around her petite waist and whispered.. "Congratulations, Mrs. Hyuuga" causing the newly wed brunette to look at him and smiled… together, they walk hand in hand in the beach's white sand aisle… the guest, their friends, the couple's parents were surrounding them… throwing dried sakura petals, at the newly weds… they the girls, and their fiancés went closer to the couple and said "congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. hyuuga.." while clapping their hands. Hotaru was the first to hug her best friend "be happy now, baka… Im happy for you.." she said.. "Mi-chan, be happy and congratulations.." anna said.. Hugging her next.. "Natsume, Take care of mikan ha!!" sumire said… who was now hugging the brunette… then natsume's mom came… she went close to mikan and said " welcome to the family… Ms.Sakura." as she kissed her cheeks..[beso "Congratulations, My dear son," his father said. Hugging natsume.. "Take care of her, she is a fine and beautiful young lady" after all the greeting and congratulating part, the couple went inside the white car and went off to the reception.. Followed by the guest…

**+++++++++++++++++++++Shangri-La hotel++++++++++++++++++**

**++++++++++++++++++ Wedding Reception++++++++++++++++++++**

The couple just arrived from their small trip going to their reception… the guests were all waiting for them. Upon arrival, the newly wed couple was welcomed by thousands of gifts and cheering guests, all of them were happy for the couple. The walk into the aisle and went to the stage to sit there. There, a table and a couple of chairs has been prepared for the couple to rest in… natsume assisted mikan on sitting, after that he sat…

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, first I would like to congratulate the newly wed couple… Mr. Natsume and Ms. Sakura Hyuuga… Please give them around of applause…" chiharu said, the girl emcee, causing the guests to clap and cheer for them more... After a little introduction, table by table, all of the guests were called out to have a picture taking with the couple, after the Kodak moments, the couple, along with some of the guests danced… after all the fun, the couple sliced the cake fed each other, the drunk wine and released the dove… the couple visited every table to entertain them.. Then the most exciting part of the reception came… the throwing of the bouquet..

All of the girls gathered behind the brunette, hoping to catch the said bouquet… all of the girls except hotaru –who was sitting quietly in her table- was now gathered behind her…

1…2…3… the mikan threw the bouquet. All of the girls went insane, and hyper.. they were all shouting and pushing each other,… anna was about to catch the bouquet when suddenly a girl pushed her.. The bouquet was about to land yet no one has still got it.. 3 more seconds… 2… 1… and unexpectedly it landed in front of hotaru's table… in front of her, to be exact… hotaru was surprised.. She stood up, and was asked to sit on a chair located in the middle of the dance floor. She sat down, ruka approached her, and in his hand was the garter... He smiled at hotaru, knelt and slowly lifted her dress.

He then slipped the garter up to her tight… 2 more hours passed, the whole ceremony was now finished.. The couple was on there way back into the hotel. So are their friends… natsume and mikan went inside their room. She was carried by natsume bridal style; he gently lay her down and said… "Were do you wanna go for our honeymoon?" he whispered. She looked at him and said "Hong Kong" "okay then…" he sat next to her and said "everything seems to be unreal, isn't it?" removing her tiara... She chuckled a bit and said "yeah..".. she turned around and faced natsume..

She hugged him tight and said in a faint voice "don't leave me okay??" she was crying… "He tighten the hug and replied "of course I wont, so stop crying, honey…" after that, They changed their clothes and spent the whole night opening their gifts, chit chatting, teasing each other. The next morning… the couple went into the airport, bringing some of their luggage and went a trip going Hong Kong to celebrate their honey moon…

**++++++++++++++++++++++++the end+++++++++++++++++++++++**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++or is it??+++++++++++++++++++++**

**Hi guys!! New readers hi too!!  
This is only a short re-cap to refresh your memory…**

**I will post the chappie 1 tomorrow..**

**And Im sorry if I wasn't able an be able to upload that fast..**

**Im getting more and more busy…**

**Please bear with me!!  
arigatou!!**

ë ruin princess ë


	2. preparations, birth and twins

**Shattered Hope**

**Summary:** months passed after their wedding, mikan is now happy that she and her small family are happy together. But will that happiness continue if something unexpected will happen? Pairings: NxMxY, HxR new characters will be inserted…

**Author's note: **** warning: this chap may be boring, and short, and may contain Oocness... But please, read and review!! –Arigatou-**

**Disclaimer:**** Doesn't and will not own Gakuen Alice or Alice academy, the only thing that is mine is the new characters and its plot!! No suing!! **

**Chapter 1: preparation, birth and twins**

Six months is passing quickly for the couple ever since the day they were married.

Both of them were excited regarding their bundles of joy, yes you heard it right, "bundles

of joy." In short our dear mikan hyuuga is carrying twins.

**Mikan's POV**

Hi!! Im mikan hyuuga and I am 21 years old. I became mikan hyuuga after I was

married with my-oh-so caring, rude [sometimeswhispers, caring, and hot and not to

mention pervert! We were married last 11/28. And now after six months of laughter,

fights and with a little mixture of him being a pervert, I am now pregnant, and to make it

more exciting, I am carrying twins!!

Isn't that wonderful??!smiles

"Hn, you're happy that you are carrying twins, but me[starts to shook his head Im not

because of your crazy mood swings." She pouted upon hearing that and was now crying

"does it means that you don't want me to be your wife anymore?" her auburn eyes is watery

and red "nope, I didn't say that. I was just commenting about your mood swings" hearing

that made the brunette happy then she became mad "are you asking for a divorce huh

natsume?! Answer me!!" she was now furious "see, I told you," natsume said." crazy mood

swings I tell you" "darling (sorry for the oocness)[caressing her shoulder length auburn

hair I didn't say that, Its funny you know," "what's funny?!!" her voice still furious "how

your mood changes so quickly" he smiled, causing the brunette to come down and smiled. So

we are now heading into the mall for the 4th time this month, "crazy isn't it? But I can't

stop myself, I became so giddy after that confirmation that I am going to have twins!!" I

was walking side by side with him, my cold hand intertwined with his. Then I suddenly

stopped in front of a big, spacious store. To be exact, that is my favorite store "Big and

Small Corp." this store has all the baby stuff you need. Just name it, from cribs up to

strollers. Okay then, Ja Ne, we'll see you after I think 2 hours, me and natsume will just

shop okay??smiles at you

**Natsume's POV**

Here we are again, with my wife, the oh-so sweet mikan the girl that had captured

my cold and empty heart before. I was getting all giddy all over ever since her pregnancy

about 7 months ago. And I can't even believe that we are going to have twins! Isn't that

great? anyway, what bothers me the most is her roller coaster mood swings, one minute

she will be cheerful, next, will be gloomy, next, angry. This emotion of her keeps on

repeating every single day, and what makes me crazier is that she is always craving for

mangoes!! And one more thing, I need to be careful with my words because I'm not, out-of-

the-blue, she will get mad. Man, this is getting crazier every day. Anyway, today we are

here [again in her fave store. She's been dying to go here every single day, and when we

go here, oh my god! It will take us about 2 hours of shopping. Hay. sigh

**Normal POV**

The couple, natsume and mikan are standing in front of a store named "Everything

for Babies" where in all baby supplies will be found there, just name it, from cribs to

cradle, to pajamas everything. "hon, kindly remind me again why we are here? For the

fourth time to be exact." smiling he asks, his hand intertwining with hers. She was pouting

alright; she suddenly stops and was now facing him. "hon. [mild voice were here because I

want to[Raising her tone anyway, why don't we go in[Sweet voice" she was smiling

again. As for our natsume [sweat drop. "Hehehehehe, okay" he replies as they enter the

store. Not wanting to make mikan go under her mood swings again. An hour just passed

fifty nine minutes ago, another minute will soon end then it will be their second hour inside

the store. From Boy's section to Girl's, mikan is dragging natsume back and forth. In the

end she was able to buy six jumpers [size for a three year old, five small pillows, bottles,

towels, talc powder, baby oil, and a stroller. Around** 2:30pm**, natsume and she exited the

store. She was massaging her tummy and natsume was observing her in the end of his

Crimson eyes. "Are you okay hon?" he asks, his grip beginning to tighten. She stops and

looks at him "I'm okay, don't worry, I'm not going to stop in the middle of the mall to say

that I am giving birth!" she replies jokingly. "Stop joking, Im serious in here" he replies,

making the brunette sad "Im just joking you know [teary eyes" "uhm, I'm sorry, I didn't

mean to make you sad, please don't cry," he pleads making mikan to stop." okay![smiles, hon,

can we go home? My tummy, I can feel it contracting again"[caressing his tummy "okay

then," They are now on their way home, as soon as they arrived, mikan quickly throws

herself at the near by couch, she then falls asleep. Natsume was looking at her, and fell

asleep too. Around **7pm**, both of them woke up. She was cooking their dinner, he is taking a

shower.**8pm**, and they are eating their dinner, side by side. She was now washing the plates,

he, watching TV, he offers help but she happily declines it. **9pm **the couple are laying at

their big bed, mikan is sleeping, but not natsume. He is carefully and silently observing the

brunette. "Her contractions are getting more and more frequent, it only means that sooner

or later she will be giving birth" he whispers to her ear. He was about to sleep when he

suddenly heard noises, Noises that expresses pain. He was looking for its source, only to

find out that the source of that noise is form his wife, mikan sakura- hyuuga. She is

sweating heavily and is gasping for air. Natsume is panicking, he doesn't have idea what to

do first. He just goes for the idea that pos into his head. Mikan's eyes are now full open,

her chocolate brown eyes are now expressing pain. "natsume,-pant- I think-pant-I'm going

to give –pant- birth –pant- any minute,-pant- bring me –pant- to the –pant- hospital-pant-

please." "Huh?! Yeah, of course dear, I will bring to the hospital right away," he replies as

he carries her wife bridal style, he assisted her inside his car and starts driving as fast as

he could just to make it in time. **9:45pm**they just arrive at the hospital, natsume was

carrying her bridal style, she is panting hard, she really is gasping for air. He headed for

the hospital's lobby to ask for help. "Miss, kindly help my wife, I think she is about to give

birth," he pleads but deep inside he himself cannot control the rising temperature of his.

"Yes sir, certainly, but first you need-" she was cut off by natsume "whatever it is, I will

do it later, my wife needs help!!" his tone of voice starting to rise, and so is his

temperature. "But-" "later!!!" "Okay then, can you bring her to the emergency room, we

first need to check her up, Tono-kun" the nurse said, then a boy with grayish hair appears

with an empty wheelchair with him "sir, please pit her in here." natsume gently place her at

the empty wheel chair. "Right in here sir," Tono said. He followed Tono and ended up at the

emergency room. Natsume carefully lifts mikan from the wheelchair and lays her gently

into the bed, a bed with plain white sheets and pillow cases. "Where are we natsume?" she

asks, holding the fire caster's hand. "Were here at St. Luke's Hospital, you were having

your contractions again, and you told me to bring you in a hospital, and so I did," he

explains, "oh, I see." "hn." **S-I-L-E-N-C-E-** "ano-, natsume, am I about to give birth?? I

mean tonight or maybe later??" she asks, "a while ago, the doctor said to me that you will

probably give birth later, or not tomorrow morning" he explains, smiling. "But tomorrow will

be your birthday," she said. "…" "hey, natsume." "…" "natsu-" she didn't continue to call out

for his name because he is sleeping beside her, who is sitting in a near by stool. "kawaii

natsume," she said to herself after that, she too falls asleep. **11:45pm **she was wide

awake again, her contractions are beginning to be get worse every minute. She was waking

natsume but no can do, so she has no choice but to pinch him casing him to wake up. "huh?

is something the matter?" he asks, touching his pinched skin " my contractions, getting

more and more worse." "Do you want me to call on the doctor?" "Yes-pant- please" after

that, he quickly went into the nurse's office and informed them that mikan sakura- hyuuga

is giving birth. The nurses hurriedly run into her room and check her up, all was passing

quickly for natsume, the next thing he knows was that he and his wife mikan is inside the

operating room, getting ready for her labor. **12:00am **mikan is now laying in a white

covered bed, dressed in an OR gown, beside her is her husband natsume, holding her had,

"hon. it hurts!!" she shouted, the doctor then arrives, "are you ready now miss sakura?" Dr.

Yamamura asks, preparing himself. "Yeah,-pant- please hurry!! I'm carrying twins you know!"

her tome of voice is slowing rising. "Of course, right away." Dr. Yamamura sits in front of

her…

**¡¡¡¡¡♪♪♪♪♪♪¡¡¡¡¡**

After that phase, she begins to scream,[poor natsume, his hand is being crushed by

mikan "hon, can you please loosen you grip on my hand? You're crushin' it." Fat

beads of sweat are flowing from her forehead. "Can you be a lil more considerate?!

I'm giving birth in here! Can't you see?!!!" "AAAWWWWW!!!!" a loud scream was

surrounding the room after that, and was followed by a soft smile "huh?" natsume

was confuse, on what is happening. Their first baby was born, and it is a boy! Three

more minutes after that, she was screaming again. "Hon!!" natsume said, wiping her

sweat, "-pant- ihhhh-pant-"Ms. Sakura, your doing a good job, just continue doing

your breathing exercise" Dr. Yamamura complimented. Two more minutes and the

other baby was born, irony, it was a girl this time. The nurses immediately took the

baby to examine her, the younger baby was crying hard, while the older baby was

not. In fact, he wasn't crying when he came out a while ago. "mikan, are you alright?"

Natsume asks as he kiss her forehead "we have twins-pant- Im happy" then the

nurses handed the twins to them, which is neatly wrapped in a clean piece of cloth.

"Natsume, they have the same birthday as you." she said, her voice is soft yet warm.

"Yeah," "Her name will be hanako. Hanako Hyuuga" she said, kissing hanako's

forehead. "And his name will be Suoh Hyuuga," natsume said, caressing his son's

cheek. After that, mikan was brought to a room, her room, while her twins were

brought to the nursery. "Mikan whaattt?!!!!" hotaru shouts as she absorbs the news.

"What happened hotaru?" ruka said, they are now married, 2 weeks after mikan and

natsume's wedding, she is also pregnant, 3 months to be exact. after hearing the

new about mikan's labor, she along with her husband ruka went into the hospital to

visit her.

**ððððððððððððððððð at her room ððððððððððððððð**

"Mikan, are you alright?" her best friend asks, holding her hand. She looks at her

and replies "of course, but I tell you, it is hard, it hurts!!!!" "Men, she did crush my

bones a while ago," natsume said, rubbing his left hand. "Hahahaha serves you right!

You're not considerate you know!!" she reasons out. "Mikan," hotaru said. "Huh?!"

"Nothing," she smiles. "okay," "Im just going to the nursery, " ruka and natsume said.

"okay…"

**µµ END OF CHAPTER ONE µµ**


	3. i simply can't forget that

**Shattered Hope**

* * *

**Summary:** months passed after their wedding, mikan is now happy that she and her small family are happy together. But will that happiness continue if something unexpected will happen? Pairings: NxMxY, HxR new characters will be inserted…

* * *

**NOTE:**** the tense of my verbs may vary from past to present or vice versa. I am awfully sorry. Because honestly, I myself is confuse about this. But I am trying hard to improve my verb tenses… please bear with me for a while!! Onegai! If you see some mistakes, just tell me and I will be glad to edit it. Criticisms are welcomed!! Just make it constructive okay? Tips and advices are warmly welcome to help me with my tenses… winks NIICHI (ni-IH-chi) is NATSUME. ICHI(ii-CHI-) is YOUICHI.**

**x0x0,**

† **ruin princess o.27****†

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**** Doesn't and will not own Gakuen Alice or Alice academy, the only thing that is mine is the new characters and its plot!! No suing!!

* * *

**

**ë -previously-ë******

"Men, she did crush my bones a while ago," natsume said, rubbing his left hand. "Hahahaha serves you right! You're not considerate you know!!" she reasons out. "Mikan," hotaru said. "Huh?!" "Nothing," she smiles. "Okay," "Im just going to the nursery," ruka and natsume said. "Okay…"

**ë-end of chapter 1-ë****

* * *

**

**ë-chapter 2: i simply can't forget "that"-ë******

**ë-In front of the nursery-ë******

Natsume and ruka are standing in front of the nursery's glass window, "they look adorable," ruka said, breaking the silence enveloping the two of them "yeah, of course they are," he replies, smiling. "Is something bothering you natsume?" His best friend asks, his question seems to make natsume shock "Of course not, and why will I be?" he confidently replied. "If you say so then," he said. "Hn,". In the end, they both ended up looking at the hyuuga twins. Hanako, the younger baby is quietly sleeping but her twin, Suoh, was crying. This scene made natsume and ruka happy, Happy that everything went out well, and for having a small family.

**ë-At the airport-ë******

Youichi who just arrive today from America was waiting for his stuff and luggage to be gather up. "I wonder what happened to mommy." He said to himself, "It's been 6 months," he then sigh, he was staying there for the last six months, after the couple's wedding, 2 days after, he decided to go to America and study. The wedding deeply made him sad. "Okay then, its all here. All I need to do now is to go to mommy's house: he said, as he lifts his luggage one by one. After gathering it all up, he called a taxi and went in it and instructed it to go to mikan's house. What he doesn't know is that mikan is currently confined in a hospital because of her labor.

**ë-mikan's hospital room (Rm.205)-ë******

"Oh crap! My Baby (you-chan) is coming home today! I forgot!!" she shouts, resulting Hotaru to smack her. "Itai! (ouch) What did you do that for?" she asks, pouting. "You're in a hospital you moron! Keep your voice down! It's **2:30** in the morning! You'll wake every sleeping patient in here!" She shouts back, her voice low and soft. "Ha-ha, Gomen," she replies cheerfully. "Idiot!" mikan sticks her tongue out, "Bleh!" "One more childish act and your gonna feel the wrath of my baka gun, I haven't use this for 6 freaking months, because of your pregnancy remember? But because you just gave birth your free once more!"

"No!! Onegai ru-chan!! She asks pleadingly, hotaru smirks and hugs her tight. "Huh?!Ru-chan…" "…" "Ru-chan?" "Just stay still, I miss you so much!!" the ice princess said making the brunette cry, "I miss you too!!" Then natsume and ruka burst inside the room, both of then shock of what they are seeing right now. "What happen?" Ruka asks, still puzzled on what is happening. "Nothing," her wife, hotaru said. "Are you sure mikan?" Natsume asked. She nodded vigorously just to make natsume relieve.

**ë-Mikan's door step-ë******

**2:30 am,** A boy with jade eyes and grayish hair is standing in front of mikan and natsume's door step. He just arrive in there, and is really tired from his long trip. He was knocking for several times now, yet he wasn't able to receive any answer. He stops knocking into the wooden door standing in front of him and remembered something "_the key!! You're such an idiot ichi! You have a duplicate of the house key!!" _He said, mentally slapping himself. He lifts his silver necklace and there was the key, entangled around it. He was smiling sweetly as he unlocks his silver necklace to get a hold of the house key.

He was in good spirits as he unlocks the wooden door in front of him. He slowly enters the mini mansion and run into his room along with his luggage. He gently opens the door, revealing his room, which he had left 6 months ago, his bed was neatly arrange, so was his pillows, tuck. He enters it in such slow motion, savoring the sight of his room once more.

He looks back and forth, left and right, smiling in every angle. "_Mommy," _he mutters to himself _"niichan" _he lie down at his soft and comfy bed which is still covered in baby blue covers. He places his right arm on top of his handsome face _"niichi, mommy will I ever move on? I thought studying and staying in America will do me good, but I guess not." _He thought. He let out a long yet heavy sigh. "_When will I move on huh heart?" _He asks to himself, to his heart to be exact. "_Stupid heart!" _He scolds. Thinking about his feelings towards our young brunette, his niichi, his undying love and insecurities made him even more tired, causing him to fall asleep.

**ë-Two days after-ë******

Mikan was release from the hospital, she was now heading home together with hotaru, ruka, natsume, hanako and suoh. They are about to enter their house when suddenly **THUD! **Ichii bumped into niichi, causing all of his baggage to be thrown into air. -**BLAG BLAG BLAG- **all of them was shock, and silent. "Baby!" mikan half- whispered "mommy!" ichi said, kissing her cheeks. "What brings you here?" hotaru asked or rather commanded. "This is where I live nee-chan, and one more thing, how about our bet? how won?" he asks, smiling sweetly as he helps his niichi carry their bags.

**ë-flashback-ë******

**ë-day of ichi's departure-ë******

Youichi is standing into the waiting area of the airport biding his good bye to hotaru. (She's the only one who is aware of his feelings towards mikan) "Are you sure you don't want that baka to know about his?" she asked, trying to make him guilty. "You know she will be upset," she continued. "Im alright, I left a letter in her side table," he replied confidently, his attractive face holding a stern look. "If you say so, why don't we make a bet?" hotaru said. "Before I leave? Heck no!" he declined quickly. "No dummy! I mean this bet will last up to your return!" she said. "Okay!" "Let's make a bet that after she reads that so called letter of yours, she will cry!!" she said confidently "Why didn't he bid farewell to me?" hotaru said, mimicking her best friend's crying face. "Hahahaha!" ichii was laughing out loud. "If you win, which will not happen, I will treat you when I come back, but if I win, you will do anything that I want! Deal?" he asks, reaching his hand out. "DEAL!" then they shake their hands.

**PAGER**

Calling all passengers of flight RY251-581 Please aboard into the airplane now. I repeat, calling all passengers of flight RY251-581 please aboard into the airplane now.

"I guess this is it," ichi said "are you sure about this? You can turn back you know," hotaru said, convincing him. "Nah, maybe this stupid feeling of mine will miraculously wane with out seeing her," he said, still looking stern. "Don't be hard on your self ichi," she said, then for the last time, she hugged him very tight, he was facing the escalator, and she was facing the front desk, both of them smiling. "I guess…-"he was cut of by hotaru, "go now, your plane will leave you, and hurry up! Remember the bet okay?" she whispered. "Hai! good bye, nee-chan," he said as he picks up his luggage and starts walking away. Hotaru was eying him carefully, "see you again, ichi!" she whispered to herself, as his retreating back is facing her.

**ë-4 days after ichi's departure, the couple's arrival-ë******

Mikan and natsume just arrived from their honey moon, mikan was so tired that as soon as she lies herself into the big, spacious and soft bed of hers she quickly fell asleep. As for natsume, he too is busy but as soon as they arrived form their so called trip, mikan quickly abandoned him and run straight into her room leaving natsume at the living room, which means that he will be the one who will carry their luggage upstairs "that girl!" he said cursing under his breath, "she left me here! And now, Im here tired and all and still I am gonna be the one to carry this stupid luggage," he said.

**ë-the next morning-ë******

the sun was shining brightly, the birds singing the leaves are swaying beautifully when suddenly, "natsume!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the brunette shouted, its only 7 am, natsume who slept around 2 am last night because he unpacked the materials they brought was still sleeping not until now, his heavy and sleepy crimson eyes are staring at the brunette next to her, he didn't utter any words, he just stared at her and moments after he fell asleep again."???" mikan was dumbfounded about his actions then she shouted again "natsume!!!!!!!" a hand gripped her downwards and pulled her closer to the owner of the hands. "Keep it down, polka!" the raven haired lad whispered into her ears gently, making her stop and at the same time, blush. "Natsume!! Baby! He went to America w/o telling me personally," she said, big fat tears are threatening to fall own form her russet eyes. "huh?!" what do you mean?" he asked, sitting himself up, "look at this letter," she replied, as she hand down the letter. he slowly grabbed it form her grasp and started reading it.

* * *

**dear mom and niichi, **

**I'm sorry if I wasn't able to ask for your permission **

**About this trip of mine going abroad. Im really am sorry. **

**I just confirmed it the night before your wedding.**

**Don't worry, I'll be back around 6 months time, I will take care of myself so **

**Don't work, okay, mommy and niichi? Take care and I love you both!**

**PS.**

† **Niichi, take care of mommy okay?**

† **Mommy, Im just doing this for the sake of others, I don't want to ruin **

**Someone's life, and lastly, I just wanna relax and to forget something that**

**I've been wanting to forget the most….**

† **Youichi †

* * *

**

After reading the letter, the thing that natsume can think about was _"Im sorry ichi, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," _he was deep in his thought, while mikan was there beside him, crying herself out, she was extremely bothered by ichi's words, that everything was confusing for her. "Mi-chi," natsume called, she only stared at him, at his tantalizing crimson eyes. She was hiccupping now, from her non stop crying. "Mi-chi, stop crying okay? Didn't the doctor told us that you shouldn't strain yourself?" he said worriedly, as he pulled his crying brunette into a firm hug. She was gasping for air because of her crying then she stopped, "your right, Im sorry for worrying you," she said, calming herself down.

**ë-end of flashback-ë******

mikan, natsume, ruka, hotaru, baby hanako, baby suoh and ichi went inside the house. Hotaru offered them something to munch and drink as if it was her own house. She went into the kitchen, while her husband ruka behind her, following her. There was silence after that, "uhm," mikan said, as she laid her twins carefully into their own cribs, "huh?!" ichi said, "how was your trip, baby?" she asked slyly, "fine, but I wasn't able to accomplish my inner most task," as he looked at his niichi who is seating beside him. "what inner most task are you talking about?" his niichi asked. he shook his head slightly and smiled, "never mind," "what are you guys talking about?" ruka suddenly asked, butting into the conversation.

"Don't butt into their conversation, dummy!" hotaru said, as she hand a small plate of slice strawberry cake and a tea to each and every one in the living room. "Thanks nee-chan," ichi was the only one who thanked her, as the atmosphere surrounding all of them was starting to be intense. "Okay ichi, first of all, the one who won the bet was me," she said, forming a smirk into her beautiful face. "now, for the prize, tomorrow, meet me at Trinoma, and from that point forward, everything that I will point out will be yours to pay, okay ichi?" she smiled evilly.

"What are you guys talking about?" they all asked. "Nothing," the two denied. "okay, going back into our conversation, tell me about your trip ichi, " his niichi said, "it was fun, studying there was an honor, but like I said before, the thing that I want to forget the most didn't leave me," he replied, forcing a smile _"loving her doesn't want to abandon me,"_ he thought. "was staying there fun?" the brunette asked, "yeah," "baby, why didn't you tell me?" she suddenly said, crystal tears are starting to flow from her russet eyes, "because your not gonna be there anyway, and I don't want to spoil your honeymoon with niichi," he replied wisely, deep inside him, he feels like he was being stab directly into his heart.

strident knocking were suddenly heard, ichi stood up and answered the door, only to found out that their visitors are more than it seems to be, "this is gonna be a long week," they all thought, as ichi widen the opening of the oak door of mikan and natsume's house. "**SURPRISE!**" someone shouted. "Hello, mikan, natsume, ruka, hotaru and youichi," another one greeted.

**ë-end chapter two-ë******

**next chapter: chapter 3: is that you all?**

**Did you like it?? Hope you do!! Merry Christmas to all!!**

**And a pleasant New Year too!! C: **

**And happy birthday to me!! Yey!! Im turning 15 this Xmas!!  
Anyway, please review, creative criticisms are warmly accepted.**

**And so are praises [if I have some hehehe**


	4. this is gonna be a long week

**Shattered Hope**

* * *

**Summary:**** months passed after their wedding, mikan is now happy that she and her small family are happy together. However, will that happiness continue if something unexpected will happen? Pairings: NxMxY, HxR new characters will be inserted…

* * *

**

**NOTE:**** the tense of my verbs may vary from past to present or vice versa. I am awfully sorry. Because honestly, I myself is confuse about this. However, I am trying hard to improve my verb tenses… please bear with me for a while!! Onegai! If you see some mistakes, just tell me and I will be glad to edit it. Criticisms are welcomed!! Just make it constructive okay? Tips and advices are warmly welcome to help me with my tenses… winks NIICHI (ni-IH-chi) is natsume. ICHII (ii-CHI-ih) is YOUICHI. NEE-CHAN and RURI is is Ruka's pet name for hotaru okay?**

**xOxO,**

† **ruin princess o.27 †

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**** Doesn't and will not own Gakuen Alice or Alice academy, the only thing that is mine is the new characters and its plot! No suing!!

* * *

**

**ë -previously-ë******

strident knocking were suddenly heard, ichi stood up and answered the door, only to found out that their visitors are more than it seems to be, "this is gonna be a long week," they all thought, as ichi widen the opening of the oak door of mikan and natsume's house. "SURPRISE!" someone shouted. "Hello, mikan, natsume, ruka, hotaru, and youichi," another one greeted.

**ë –end of chapter 2-ë****

* * *

**

**ë –chapter 3: this is going to be a long week-ë******

Ichi was very surprise to see who the people at the door are. He stepped back nervously and greeted, "hi! Tita (auntie), tito (uncle),"

as he assisted them inside the house, upon seeing this our brunette quickly threw herself into those people, causing them to be a little

out of balance, the gang then found her crying. "Mom?? Dad?" "_I must be dreaming, they told me that they cannot visit me not _

_until next month!" _she thought. "Ehh?!!!" the others said, all of them are stunned. Yes, it was Azumi yuka, mikan's mother,

natsume's mother in law, together with her husband seiji sakura, mikan's dad, and natsume's father-in-law. She has an average height

for her age, has a short brown hair, just like her daughter, her eyes, and is brown too, just like mikan's. In short, she is mikan's older

version, who both has that sweet and warm smile. While his dad is a little taller for his age, has a jet black hair and tan orbs. "Hi tita,

tito, long time no see," greeted hotaru and ruka, as they went closer to them. While the brunette broke the hug. "Oh hi ru-chan and

ruka, long time no see too," yuka said, doing the "cheek kiss" (beso). "How are you?" seiji said, "guess you've been married too

huh?!" he said teasingly, making the couple blush. "Stop it hon! Don't embarrass them," scolded yuka while pinching her husband's

skin. "Itai!" he shouted. "_They act just like the bakas (natsu and mikan)" ruka_ and hotaru thought, resulting into a small chuckle.

"Huwah!!!!!" suoh was wide awake, he was crying himself out. While his sister hanako was still sleeping quietly. "Dad, mom, shhh!!"

scolded mikan, making her parents quiet, and so are the others. "Look what you have done, my suoh is crying, you woke him up"

She leaned a little closer to the crib to lift her dear boy suoh, he was crying all right, and if I say crying, he really is crying himself out.

"There, there suoh, mommy's here, stop crying okay," she said sweetly. Then she started humming a lullaby, which was then turned

into singing, suoh has stopped crying, and is now back to his own dreamland, his face had that comforting facial expression. "mom,

dad, next time you two are gonna fight, can you at least lower your voice down??" mikan scolded once more as she laid her angel

down. "were sorry darling, we didn't mean to," seiji said. "Hmp," she was pouting, as she sat herself next to natsume.

So the formation was like this, (mi-chan, natsu, ru-chan, ruka, seiji, yuka and ichi,) "mikan, its okay, don't make it such a fuss..."

natsume said, as he eyes as his in law's expression. "Oh, sorry, I was just tired, that's all, sorry mom and dad" she said. She stood up

and went straight into the kitchen, followed by hotaru. As natsume and ruka assisted them going up stairs. "Baby, can you look after

them for me pretty please, while I prepare for our lunch," she said to ichi, as she put her wear her apron. "Okay mom!" he replied

gleefully.

**ë –mr and Mrs Sakura's room-ë******

"dad, mom, I just wanna say sorry, on how mikan acted a while ago, she's just tired, that's all" he apologized while bowing. "It's

okay, son. It's our fault anyway" seiji said to natsume, who is still feeling guilty. "So here, you can rest for awhile while mikan and ru-

chan is preparing our lunch,", as he put down their bags. "we'll just call you when lunch is ready, suit yourself, if you need something,

just call one of us, okay tita, tito?" the boys said. The two nodded as natsume and ruka closed their door.

**ë –downstairs-ë******

"Mikan… Don't you think you went a lil over board?" " I mean, didn't you see the look on their face?" a girl with jet black hair and

mauve orbs said. "..." "Mikan," she called once more. "Huh?" she replied, snapping back into reality. "I said, don't you went a little

over board with scolding them? Didn't you saw their expressions?" she repeated once more. "I-I-I dint meant o, I was just

frustrated,and tired." She said. "Whatever," while stirring the stew.

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡♪♪****♪♪♪¡¡¡¡¡¡**

The day was coming to an end , they whole day was quiet, it's 3 pm. natsume and mikan talked about decking every night to take care of their twins, hotaru and ruka both decided to stay their for the night (because mikan insisted) youichi, didn't come to his rendezvous (**I wonder who is he gonna meet). **after all that talking and chit chatting, she went upstairs to her room, to have her warm relaxing shower, natsume went upstairs too. Hotaru and ruka looked after the twins, youichi was watching his favorite TV show, and mr and mrs sakura are still sleeping.

**ë –mikan and natsume's room-ë******

They still haven't said a word to each other ever since he scolded her wife before and guilt is now killing him, 'coz he cannot stand his

wife's silence. _"is she angry with me? For scolding her?" _he thought. "mi-chi…" he called gently, she faced him and gave him a

questioning look. "huh?" her russet eyes were fixed at him, she was looking at his crimson orbs. "nothing," he replied "Im just gonna

have my shower, okay?" she said, as she headed to the bathroom. "okay then" as he laid down his left arm placed on top of his

forehead. "did "**he"** manage to clear all of his thoughts and feelings about mi-chi? do I need to tell him that I know that **"he"** has

feelings for mi-chi?" these questions were flowing into his mind, he was also sleepy so while thinking about this questions and their

possible answers, he fell asleep. After having a hot, relaxing shower, she went out of the bathroom, the steam form her shower

disappearedquickly, revealing her body which is only wrapped by a pink towel. She headed towards her **"big room size"** closet to

pick her outfit. After that, she changed and went out. She was about to sleep when she found natsume lying into their queen size bed, sleeping.

He was only wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of pants. "_he looks like a child, so cute and harmless" _she thought. She threw

herself gently into his one open arm and let herself fell asleep in that position. After two whole hours of trips to dreamland, the fire

caster woke up, "_oh, I fell asleep" _he muttered to himself, as he felt something hard into his arm. He looked at it carefully, it was

mikan's head. She fell asleep beside him, her head placed into his strong and well built arm. He gently lifted her head and placed into

a soft pillow _"damn, she a heavy sleeper"_ he whispered to himself. After that he placed a kiss on her soft, red lips. It was a short

yet gentle kiss. He was about to sat up when a hand grabbed him, causing him to lay down again. "mi-chi, let go of me, I gotta take a

shower." He said as he faced her wife. She didn't let go of him, he eyed her carefully, she was still sleeping, she is sleep talking "nat-

natsume, do-don't leave me," she said pleadingly, her voice was stammering, her calm eyes which are closed are flowing with hot

prickling tears. She is having a nightmare. Natsume was shaking her but she didn't even wake up. "mi-chi!!!!" he shouted. Slowly, her

russet eyes are opening, her vision was still blurred but she quickly threw herself into natsume, she continued crying and was

embracing his tightly. She keeps on saying "natsume don't leave me," even thought she is widely awake. "mi-chi, I'm here, I wont

leave you," said the worried natsume as he calmed her wife down. She still is crying, and minutes after she is hiccupping, as time

passed, her sobs became lighter every minute until she had stopped crying. "what is your dream about?" he asked worriedly. "it's

about something. yeah, you were on a business trip and you rode a plane, then after your trip, you were about to go home when your

airplane crushed. Then the plane company called me then they told me that your airplane crushed and all of you passengers were

dead." she explained. "its okay now, it won't happen," he said. Then she hug her and calmed her down again, he stood up but then

mikan hugged him from behind and whispered something into his ear "promise me that you wont leave me okay?" her voice was

sweet but faint. He headed himself to the bathroom, he took a bath leaving his wife at the bed, all sat up, her face was blank and

sweating. She stood up, grabbed the remote, and went back to her bed. She turned on the TV and watched, she waited until her

husband went out from the bathroom, after having that nightmare she didn't want to leave him. Thirty minutes quickly passed, and he

went out from the bathroom half naked. She glanced at him and continued watching TV. "why are you still here?" he asked while

getting dressed. "I don't wanna leave you". After dressing himself, they went downstairs, and they found ruka, hotaru, youichi, mr and

mrs sakura their. They are all playing with the wins, "no! she looks like mommy!" the couple heard youichi objected. "what are they

talking 'bout?" the couple said to each other as they made it downstairs. "what are you guys talking about?" natsume asked, "WHO

DOES THEY LOOK LIKE!!!!" they all said in unison, making mikan and natsume sweat dropped. "hehehehehe" they chuckled

nervously.

**ë –dinner time-ë******

Every body was silent, no body dared to talk or to break the ice cold **SILENCE **Not until..."uhm, so, tita, how was your trip?" ichi

asked, trying to lower the intense atmosphere. Yuka looked at him, and smiled "its okay dear, but it really is tiring," she replied and

continue eating. "oh, I see, up to when do you plan to stay in here?" he asked again "uhm, maybe for a week" she replied again with

the same facial expression she was carrying before. "tita," hotaru called "what dear?" "Nothing" she was smiling. and then her cell phone rang "excuse me guys," she stood up, put the table napkin into her chair and headed into the terrace, as she

slid the glass door, she answered her phone. "Moshi, moshi?" she said, as she arranged her jet black hair which is being played by the

cold, gusting air outside. "ne, hotaru-chan," a girly, high pitch tone replied. "what do you want anna?" she replied frigidly. "is it true

that mikan chan gave birth already?" another high pitch tone voice shouted behind the other line "anna, tell nonoko that she did, and

she just came out from the hospital today." Callously she replied again _"nonoko!! She gave_ _birth last night!"_ hotaru heard anna

screamed "idiot! Did I told you to shout?!" she said to her irritably "my ears are bleeding!" she continued getting more and more

aggravated by the minute. "gomene, hotaru chan" anna said "hn," anyway, can we talk to mikan?" she said beseechingly. "one, no,

because she is eating with tita and tito, two, you can't cause she is grumpy right now and three, why don't you just go in here, and

visit her family," "oh- okay then, we'll just go there if we all have our free time," she said "hn." "okay then, bye hotaru!" anna said

"bye ru-chan!" she heard nonoko's ear bleeding voice once again. "okay then!" hotaru said, "oh, before we forgot, just say hi to

mikan okie?! We'll just talk to you next time then!" bye!" the twins said (anna and nonoko). Then the other line was dead. "they

didn't even let me say farewell, tch" as she put her cell phone back into her pocket.

The air was still blowing freely, still playing with her soft jet black hair. She slid the glass door once more as she headed back inside.

She then closed it as soon as she made it back inside to prevent the cold air to rush inside the house. Her hair was in a messy style. In

addition, she was arranging it as she head back into the dinning table. "ruri, what happened to you?" ruka asked worriedly as he saw

his wife getting near them "Im fine dear," she said replied impassively. "are you sure?" she nodded in agreement as sat herself once

more near ruka. they continue eating, they all finished quietly, and mikan washed the dishes with the help of youichi. Natsume cleaned

the table, hotaru and ruka are watching over the twins and mikan's parents are watching TV. The first night of mikan's parents in their

daughter's house was silent, very silent. What they did the whole day was to chit chat with them (except mikan), play with their

grandchildren and to debate whom do the twins look like. "tomorrow will be another long day…" natsume said to his wife, as he let

himself fall asleep...

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡♪♪ end of chapter three ♪♪¡¡¡¡¡¡

* * *

**

**do you like it?? ****read and review okie!!sorry about the long wait..****my mind completely went blank and ****i cant think of any nice chappies!! gomenasai!!!! **

**next chappie: **

**chapter four: you're here too?!!!!!**

****

**

* * *

**

****


End file.
